1920 invader zim
by Springeta fazbear
Summary: 1920 invader zim, mostly revolves around my oc's family


It was a stormy fall night, the wind blew harshly and the rain wasn't any better. The street lights flicked near an old pub that recently had to get rid of it's alcohol and the regulars weren't happy.

* * *

"The fuck you mean no damn alcohol?" a patren yelled at the bar tender. "Listen here pal, i'm not happy about it either, but those damn 'drys' got their way!" the bar tender shot back. the patren continued arguing with the bar tender who soon turned to shouting.

The shouting was heard from the basemet of the pub, where 2 people sat, playing cards across from each other. one human the other irken. The human looked young, his dark dirty blonde hair was in a comb over like style, he wore a yellow dress shirt and an orange vest with strips and a yellow bow tie. The irken was tall, almost as tall as the tallest's themselves, he wore a dark blue dress shirt that matched his eyes, his tie was a lighter shade of blue and his vest was a darker blue, the irken was also covered in scars there was an exspetaly noticable one over his eye, and his right arm was cut off from the elbow and replaced with a metal one. the human gazed up at the irken.

"Been a while Marcuse," the human said with a small smirk.

"Been a while since you talked" he replied.

"I prefer to keep quiet" the human said reatching for his glass of whisky "so what have you been doing?"

"Taking care of my daughter" Marcuse replied.

"Oh ya... that dead weight" the human chuckled.

"What do you mean 'dead weight'?" Marcuse said, his dark blue eyes focused on the human acrossed from him.

"Heh, don't get mad I call all children dead weight." the human smiled laying back in his chair.

"Even your own?" Marcuse asked picking up his glass.

"Yes even my little ankle bitter." he agreed "That's really what children are to be fair."

"Dead weight?"

"Ya, getting married having kids, it slows you down."

"Chib you have a son" Marcuse said

"Ya I know and he's dead weight, now when there teens, that's when they're useful," Chib continued.

"I feel sorry for him." Marcuse's his voice sounded pitiful.

"Huh? For who?"

"Your son"

"Why?"

"Because he has a father that doesn't seem to apreciate him." Marcuse grumbled.

"Marcuse don't get preachy on me, besides your not any better" Chib replied

Marcuse growled "Excuse me?" as his claw like fingers tapped on the table

"You keep your daughter isolated half of the time, she's lucky if you let her go out with her friends, you stay out late doing what ever, worrying her to death, oh and isn't she 8?" Marcuse's anger kept boiling, the hand that was once tapping turned into a balled up fist.

"Oh ya! and didn't you murder your wife?" Marcuse stood up and grabed Chib by his bow tie, pulling him up onto the table and into his face.

"I DID NOT MURDER MY WIFE!" Marcuse shouted.

Chib tried to pulled back "You know the more you have these out bursts the more you seem more like your father."

"I AM NOT!" Marcuse shouted once again. chib's bow broke and he fell back off the table onto the floor. Marcuse brushed him self off and walked of to retreve his vest and hat.

"Where are you going?" Chib yelled as marcuse sliped on his vest

"Away from you" was Marcuse's cold reply, he took his hat and walked up the stairs "Bye" he said as he slamed the door. He walked out of the pub to the pouring rain, sighing he started walking home.

* * *

"Mystery! Time for bed!" called a little multie colored robot as he hobbled out to the living room. Mystery sat on the couch of the little apartment. she flicked her curled antenna.

"Mystery" the robot said again. Mystery looked at him with her mis mached eyes, one purple with pink pupils the other pink woth purple pupils.

"Bed" the robot said, he wore a black servent like suit woth a white apren.

"I know i'm just waiting for-"

"your father will get home when he gets home, you have school tomorrow and that's what you need to focuse on, passing school." pir stated crossing his arms and standing straight

mystery rolled her eyes "Alright." she slipped off the couch and walked to her room, pir sighed and started to fix up the living room, pir headed over to the front door to fix the mat when the door opened, "sir!" pir said standing in salute Marcuse grumbled as he entered he hung up his hat and handed pir his soakened vest

"take care of that" marcuse said harshly as he traipse over to the kitchen pir nodded and started walking away as he heard glass clanking. pir sighed. marcuse grabed a bottle a gin and was pouring a glass. he took the glass and the bottle with him as he ploped down on the his favorit chair. He put the bottle and glass next to a small radio on the little table next to the chair. marcuse switched it on and pulled out a lighter and a cigarette .

_"__good afternoon ladies and gentalmen"_ the raidio voiced

_"Today on our brodcast we have reports of a recent murder,"_ Marcuse looked at the radio with a bit of intrest as he lit his cigarette and popped it in his mouth.

_"we don't know too much but it's infered that he was murdered by mobsters after a deal gone wrong"_

"Dad?" a fimillar voice spoke marcuse turned the radio down and put out his cigarette.

"Mystery!" marcuse said happily as he stood up and faced his child.

"Hi dad!" mystery smiled as she gleefuly walked over to her father. Marcuse knelt down and opened his arms to hug Mystery. Mystery wrapped her arms around Marcuse, Marcuse did the same to mystery. she lovingly buried her face into her Marcuse's chest

"Dad? have you been smoking?" she asked when she got a whiff of cigarette smoke from his shirt

"Just one." Marcuse said, kissing her forehead.

"Same with the alcohol?" mystery asked

"I only had a few drinks" Marcuse confirmed. mystery looked over at the chair Marcuse was sitting in, then the table, she saw the tall bottle of opened gin.

"Dad, why are you drinking that whole bottle?" mystery asked concerned Marcuse walked over to the table, reaching over the radio and picking up the glass filled with gin.

"I'm not drinking the whole bottle, just a glass or two." Marcuse shruged as he drank the glass. Mystery sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about me, worry about your self." Marcuse said kneeling in front of Mystery "I'll worry about me." Marcuse smiled kissing Mystery's cheek. "I know, it's just that you weren't really the same after..." Mystery's voice trailed off as she looked at the ground. Marcuse kept his tongue as well, "After mom died." Mystery finished in a whisper, her eye's filling with tears. Marcuse remembered that day so well...

* * *

_It was early morning, and Marcuse was running late, he ran into the kitchen of their old house, it was a good sized house, not too big and not to small, just enough room for them and their 4, almost 5 year old to run around. Marcuse took a seat as he got his shoes on and drank some of he coffee._

_"Sleep in late?" The pink eyed female irken smirked playfully._

_"Ya think?" Marcuse said getting up from his seat and walking over to her. he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a rough kiss, she reciprocated, to the annoyance of their daughter._

_"EW! Mamma, Papa! Why?"_

_"Because I love him" the female said as she layed her head on Marcuse's chest Marcuse made a small chuckle "I love you too Bronza." Marcuse avowed, kissing Bronza on the cheek as he sliped a piece of toast_

_"I'll be back tonight you two," Marcuse uttered as he quickly kissed mystery on the cheek_

_"Behave your self Mystery, I love you."_

_"I love yo too papa!" Mystery smiled_

_"You too Bronza!" Bronza smiled and nodded as he went off._

_later that day Bronza and Mystery went for a walk, Mystery wore a yellow flower dress Bronza wore a pink dress that cut above her ankles. they walked through the town they lived by, Mystery happily skipped along with her mom following her, till she bumped into this one man._

_"Hey! Watch it kid!" the man yelled._

_"O-oh I'm s-sorry sir" Mystery stammered out. the man was tall, not at tall as her father, Probily up to his chest. he glared at Mystery at if studying her._

_"HEY!" Bronza yelled at the man "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER" Bronza picked Mystery up and held her Protectively. The man Met Bronza's scorn._

_"WATCH HOW YOU SPEAK TO ME!" he yelled back. As he walked closer to Bronza his glare turned to a look of anger, confusion and suspicion._

_"Hey, Aren't you Marcuse's wife?" he asked as if he was accusing her of a crime._

_"That's non of your business!" Bronza spat. Mystery stayed quiet, scared to say anything. Bronza pushed passed the man giving him one last death glare as she walked off._

_When they where far enough away, Bronza put Mystery down and held her hand_

_"Mama? who was that man?" Mystery asked._

_"Not a friendly man" Bronza answered, still angered from that encounter._

_"Was he one of papa's enemies?" Mystery's voice shook a little. even at her young age Mystery knew a bit about her father's mob job, he was the boss, he mostly produced (later bootlegged) strong whisky and gin that his father taught him how to make, other times he was hired to assassinate others, her mother didn't know the assassination part though._

_"I'll worry about that" Bronza assured Mystery. as they went along._

_later that night, Bronza was warming up some tea as Mystery played with her stuffed toys in the living room. Bronza asked Pir to go pick up some items at the store for dinner. as the night went on Bronza's curled antennae flicked as the sound of the door knob rattling was heard. Mystery perked up._

_"Papa!" Mystery shouted as she went for the door._

_"Mystery No!" Bronza whispered harshly. Mystery's antennae dropped._

_"why?" Mystery asked, confused._

_"That's not your father." a sound of the door knob snapping was heard. Mystery backed away from the door, Bronza ran infront of Mystery._

_"Hide now." Bronza said "Now!" Mystery ran down the hall of the house, hiding in a towel closet. Mystery sat there for what felt like an hour as she heard muffled screaming from her mother and the intruder. Mystery wanted it to end, but not in the THAT way,_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_three shots then a thud. Mystery's eyes widened. No that can't happen, it didn't! Mystery's eyes filled with tears. Was it mom that got shot or-_

_Footsteps, footsteps were heard. "Mama?" Mystery mumbled as he peaked out the mountain of towels she was hiding under. "Where are you?" a male's voice said. Mystery saw his shadow from underneath the door, he passed her hiding spot and started in her room, then Pir's, the her parent's then the bathroom. he was about to check where Mystery was hiding till._

_"OH GOD, BRONZA! a scared robot voice yelled. the intruder ran back over to the living room where Pir just entered. Pir saw the intruder with his gun. they both stared, till the intruder took aim._

_BANG!_

_the intruder fell to the ground bleeding. Pir looked behind him to see Marcuse with his gun drawn and freshly fired. he put his gun down._

_"Pir, call the cops. NOW!"_

_Pir nodded and scrambled to the phone. Marcuse walked in and kneeled down next to his wife's barely living body and gently picked her up._

_"Bronza, come on you're alright" Marcuse whispered. Bronza's eye's weakly opened._

_"Marcuse." she said weakly_

_"yes, Bronza, I'm right here," Marcuse assured her._

_"where's Mystery?" Bronza asked_

_"I don't know."_

_"Marcuse." she said again "I love you." Marcuse's eyes filled up with tears._

_"I love you too." Marcuse replied_

_"tell Mystery I love her,"_

_"I will, I promise" Marcuse's voice shook. Bronza kept bleeding, her blood made a puddle on the carpet, and leaked on marcuses clothes. she layed her head on Marcuse's chest as she stared blankly at a wall. her eyes fluttered closed, never to open again. Marcuse cuddled her close, as her pulse stoped._

_"Bronza, no, don't die, please" tears streamed down Marcuse's face as held Bronza's lifeless body. he stayed like that til police arived, they took Bronza's body, and gather statements from Marcuse and Pir. Marcuse went to find Mystery, she was curled up in towels and crying to herself. she looked up as Marcuse, he was covered in blood, he picked her up and conferred her. the police didn't take Mystery's statement and the man was arrested, he survived his injury, and someone payed his bail (most likey the boss of the man's gang). Later that week he was found dead, murderer unknown. soon rumors spread about Marcuse being the one that hired the man to kill his wife and daughter, and that he payed for the man's bail, then murdered him because he didn't finish the job. Soon the rumor just boiled down to saying that Marcuse murdered his wife in cold blood._

_Marcuse started drinking and smoking more often, leaving Mystery to worry about him at night when he didn't come home on time. and Pir to try to parent Mystery._ _They moved out of the old house after a while and into the apartment they live in now, reasoning? well as Marcuse put it "We need a positive change."_

* * *

Marcuse hugged Mystery as she cried into his shoulder. Pir stood in the door of thesmall hall, looking at the ground.

"I know, I miss her too." Marcuse said, teary eyed, he looked over at the radio, he got up and turned a dial at change it to a different station, then turned up the volume. A jazz song was playing. Mystery looked up at Marcuse with tears still streaming down her face. Marcuse held out his hand.

"Come on, wanna dance?" Marcuse smiled

Mystery made a small smile and took Marcuse's hand. Marcuse pulled her close and spun her around, Mystery hummed along with the music as Marcuse picked her up and spun.

"me and your mother used to love to do this!" Marcuse proclaimed

"dancing?" Mystery asked

"Yep, when me and your mom where young we used to love going to parties with friends and we would dance the night away" Marcuse's voice was whimsical. Mystery giggled. Marcuse and Mystery danced for a bit till Pir piped up

"Sir, Mystery hast to go to bed, she has school."

Marcuse sighed "right, she does." he put Mystery down "come on I'll tuck you in." Mystery held Marcuse's hand as he lead her to her room. Mystery sliped under her covers and snuggled up. Marcuse kissed Mystery's fore head.

"I love you, Mystery"

"I love you too dad" Mystery yawned. Marcuse hummed and rubbed Mystery's back as Mystery fell asleep. Marcuse got up and turned off Mystery's lights and closed her door.

"Pir. you are relived for the night" Marcuse said as he walked to his room. Pir nodded as he went to bed on the couch. Marcuse took off his shirt, showing a number of scars he had gotten through the years. he layed on his bed and staired aimlessly at the ceiling. after a while his eyes drifted towards his night stand, it had a picture of Marcuse and Bronza together with their new born smeet in their arms. Marcuse picked up the photo and continued staring at it. his fingers ran along the edges of the picture.

"The day we brought Mystery home." Marcuse whispered. that was one of his greatest memories. It was a prideful day, he now had a child to call his own. a little girl to care for with the love of his life, a happy family that he never had before, he could give Mystery the childhood he never had. Marcuse scanned the photo then his eyes focused on Bronza, he felt tears form the more he looked, he soon put it down and buried his face into his pillow

"God I miss you Bronza." he whispered. he settled in his bed and went to sleep.


End file.
